


Filthy… Nasty…

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Bukkake, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Forced Sex, Frottage, Humiliation, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Shibari, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, borderline non-con, cursing, kidnap scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Josh, a university teacher, finds himself in an unknown place, in shibari and with a vibrator in his ass before getting a delicious bukkake from two sexy men.PLEASE HEED THE GODDAMN WARNINGS!!!!!!!!Don't like it, don't read it.
Relationships: JoKenTin, Joken, Josh Cullen Santos/Ken Suson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Filthy… Nasty…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters herein are real people, and nothing but the plot is owned by me. This story is purely fictional, written merely to entertain. And no profit is made out of it whatsoever.
> 
> Warnings: Contains dub-con, borderline non-con, kidnap, forced sex, humiliation, bondage, language.  
> Please, heed the warnings.

**Kink(s):** Bukkake (main), voyeurism, bondage-shibari, dirty talk

 **Warnings:** Contains dub-con, borderline non-con, kidnap, forced sex, humiliation, bondage, language.

  
**Please, heed the warnings.**

///

  
  
  
How long had he been here?  
  
And where was _here_?  
  
He couldn’t see anything, but he felt everything.  
  
Josh shivered for the umpteenth time as relentless vibrations shimmied all over his body via the vibrator buried inside him. He tried to keep his ass from touching the floor by sitting on one leg. It had been barely thirty minutes since this torture had begun, yet Josh felt like he had been suffering for a whole day.  
  
He was naked, save for the ropes binding him. The ropes around his body prevented him from moving, but allowed him to stay sitting. His arms were raised above his head, ropes securing his wrists but not cutting off the blood flow. But if he tried to lower them, he’d be in trouble. He assumed he was in _shibari_ , from the way the ropes felt around his torso, wrists and about his hips. As to how he looked, he didn’t know.  
  
As the delicious sensations attacked him again and again, Josh tried to think of how he got into this situation. One minute he was drinking with a friend in a club, then on the next minute, he was blindfolded, gagged and bound while getting fucked by a dildo.  
  
“You’ve been good, yes?” he heard someone say from behind him, but he kept his head down as the footsteps came nearer. Josh forced back a moan as the man kicked one of his legs so that his ass landed on the floor, driving the vibrator deeper inside his hole.  
  
“You're dripping here…” The man clucked his tongue in disapproval. Josh almost didn’t understand what the man was saying to him as he felt something nudging the tip of his sex, making him groan.

“Dirty Joshie…” the man mocked, watching the tied man with keen eyes. “Let me help you out a little.”  
  
Josh sighed inwardly when he felt his arms being let down, but he soon found himself lying on his side. And before he could think, a muffled moan came from his throat as the vibrator was yanked out of him, whining at the feel of lube oozing from his hole.  
  
“Your slut-hole looks so pretty, Josh,” the man said amusedly, teasing the teacher’s opening with the tip of the vibrator. At the same time Josh’s arms were forced and tied to his back.  
  
To his shame, Josh whimpered in need as his hole tried to clench around the toy when it touched his sensitive opening. The sudden emptiness was unbearable after his prostate had been abused for what seemed like forever.  
  
“You need it, little bitch?”  
  
“Uhhh…” Josh whined from behind the cloth covering his mouth.  
  
“Oh look, you soiled the gag, too.” The man’s hand came from behind Josh’s head, removing the gag. Saliva dribbled down Josh’s chin, and the man wiped it off using the already wet cloth.  
  
And then catching him off guard once again, he was flipped on his chest and knees, his face on the floor. A breathless groan was torn from him as something hard and hot entered his ass, pushing past the tight ring of muscles.  
  
“Fuck…” The man grunted as he began to thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin ripping through the air while Josh’s mind reeled at the overwhelming sensations now attacking his body.  
  
And then as soon as it began, it stopped. The heated length left him, and Josh wasn’t able to bite back a whimper of protest.  
  
“Tell me what you want.” The man’s demand was joined by a solid smack landing on Josh’s ass, causing him to cry out.  
  
“Please…” Josh whispered.  
  
“Can't hear you,” the man said loudly, his palm hitting the reddening cheeks.  
  
“Fuck me!” Josh moaned, his heart sinking in shame.  
  
“Want this in you?” the man said, prodding his sex against Josh’s entrance.  
  
“Yes…” Josh squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold as he thrust his ass towards the dick teasing his hole. “Fuck me!” he shouted helplessly.  
  
The man’s deep laughter roared in the room as Josh’s pride shattered. He had never known he could stoop this low just so he can get fucked. But that didn’t matter now. He just needed to come.  
  
Keeping his word, the man shoved his cock back inside Josh and the bound man couldn’t stop himself from pleading as the slow thrusting teased him agonizingly.  
  
“More… fuck… more…” he groaned, breathing through his mouth. When the man spoke again, Josh wished for the earth to just open up and swallow him.  
  
“Now we can hear the prettiest of words from that lovely mouth of yours.”  
  
“No.” Josh whimpered uselessly, shame knotting his stomach, but lust and wanton need dominating his senses so that he kept thrusting back at the dick inside him.  
  
“No?” the man asked tauntingly, driving his sex deeper inside Josh as he fucked him faster, making the teacher groan in pleasure, much to Josh’s utter embarrassment.  
  
But as if that weren’t enough, Josh soon felt the blindfold being peeled from his eyes. And to his horror, he found himself looking at Justin, his student at the university, rubbing his dick at the sight of his teacher begging to be fucked.  
  
“No!” Josh cried out, tears springing from the corners of his eyes as he averted them from the younger man watching him. This was too much. First, he was getting used by some man who had kidnapped him, and now, Justin was here watching him taking it like a whore.  
  
“Look at him, Josh,” the man said, grunting as he pulled a fistful of the bound man’s hair, forcing Josh to meet Justin’s hungry gaze.  
  
“Please, Justin… no,” the older man struggled to say in between breaths as the man behind him rocked his body to and fro with his furious fucking.  
  
Justin sneered at his teacher, his eyes trailing the man’s _shibari_ -bound body with unabashed lust as he approached.  
  
“Justin,” Josh said, but ate the rest of his words when Justin shoved his cock down Josh’s throat, making his older man gag in surprise.  
  
“I like you better like this, Sir Josh,” the younger man smirked, hips already moving, fucking Josh’s mouth.  
  
With tears rolling down his cheeks, Josh willed his senses to concentrate on the pleasure, to just forget about the absolute insanity of this whole thing happening to him; and soon enough his sex was weeping at the tip. A hand grabbed his balls from behind and rolled them slowly, and Josh hummed along his student’s thick cock.  
  
Justin huffed, eyes drinking in the sight of the older man’s luscious lips wrapped around his cock. He had almost come when his roommate made him watch over Josh about half an hour ago, but he had stopped himself. When he tied Josh’s wrists behind him just now, Justin had been barely able to hold off the urge to lick the man’s raw skin before he tied Josh’s hands together.

His current thoughts were enough to send him over the edge. And grunting as his body tensed, Justin face-fucked Josh harder, nearly choking the older man, before he spurted his load down Josh’s throat.  
  
“Don’t waste a drop. It’ll cost you,” he said, gasping for breath, his cock still getting milked by Josh’s expert mouth.  
  
“Umm…” Josh mumbled, his wet eyes meeting Justin’s lust-clouded ones, then he felt his student tap his cheek.  
  
“That’s a good bitch,” Justin said, smiling at the slutty older man.  
  
The other man behind Josh shouted his climax mere seconds after, his body shivering as he emptied his thick cum inside the teacher’s abused hole. “Ahhh… Josh… so fucking good…” he moaned, head tilted back in satisfaction.  
  
“Let’s see what else you're good for,” Justin said, pulling his dick from Josh’s mouth. The teacher’s head fell back on the floor, hot seed trickling from the corner of his lips.  
  
Josh couldn’t stop a moan as the man behind him slipped out, leaving hot cum trailing from his freshly-fucked ass.  
  
“Oh, our little bitch is still hard,” Justin exclaimed, toeing the teacher’s hard cock and making him moan as the other man in the room chuckled in enjoyment.  
  
“Yo, Josh,” the man called out, and Josh managed a whimper in response.  
  
He was tired, physically from being tied up, and psychologically from the abuse he had been forced to suffer, and still, he was left frustrated.  
  
“You wanna come, slut?” the man asked, pulling a fistful of Josh’s jet-black hair.  
  
“Yes… please…” he moaned, no longer caring if he had to beg for it. His stomach tightened as he heard his abductors clapping and chortling around him. There was no use in fighting. He was helpless, he told himself. He felt the man let go of his hair and he let his head drop once more onto the floor.  
  
“He doesn’t know how to ask for it,” Josh heard Justin say before fast footsteps approached him, followed by the man’s voice as he knelt beside the teacher’s twisted body on the floor.  
  
“You don’t know?” the man said through his teeth.  
  
Yelping from the sudden pain as his hair was yanked backwards, Josh shook his head. He didn’t know anymore. He had been begging and crying out like a depraved slut and he couldn’t think of what to do anymore.  
  
“Lying bitch. Of course, you know!” The man behind him pulled on his bound arms, and Josh shouted as he stumbled to get up on his feet before his arms were twisted out of their sockets.  
  
“Josh Cullen Santos, do you really want to come?” Justin sneered, running a thumb along the older man’s cheek. The teacher nodded, whispering ‘yes’. Justin laughed, and Josh bowed his head.  
  
“I wanna fuck him,” Justin said, and in a second, the older man found his face against a wide expanse of glass – a window? No, a whole glass wall. His eyes widened as he saw a bustling street four storeys below where he was pressed against.  
  
“You like this, don’t you?”

It was Justin behind him now, holding his body against the tempered glass. “You like being watched. So why don’t we…” He grunted and pushed his cock inside Josh. The teacher gasped as Justin continued, “Let you entertain them?”  
  
“Please…” Josh cried, huffing as the taller male drove inside his body again and again, faster and faster, making his skin rub against the glass and produce obscene squeaking noises.  
  
“Please what?” the student breathed in his ear.  
  
“Justin…” Josh closed his eyes and moaned helplessly, his painfully hard sex leaving smears of clear precome on the glass as his student fucked him more vigorously.  
  
The taller man chuckled. “They can see you, Sir. And they’re watching you, see?” he mocked, breath harsh as he thrust harder. Pulling Josh by the hair, he made the older man look down at the street, and Josh whimpered as he saw some eyes directed at him.  
  
Justin spoke to the other man in the room. “I told you to get a room on the second floor for a better show… ahhh… your ass feels so good.”  
  
He was beyond words at how he was taking all of this. For some sick reason, Josh felt excited at the prospect of another person watching him right now, and it made his cock throb.  
  
“Fuck!” he heard Justin shout, then he was being shoved back down on his knees as the younger pulled his cock out.  
  
With eyes opened wide, Josh saw himself staring at his student’s sex as Justin stroked it furiously, grunting obscenities in the air. A second later, ribbons of hot cum splattered on Josh’s face, catching globs on his cheek and nose.  
  
“Clean it, slut,” the teacher heard the younger man say, and before he knew what he was doing, Josh opened his lips and sucked Justin’s cock, making the other groan in unmasked lust.  
  
“Didn’t know you were such a cock-whore,” Justin said, taking his cock from his older man’s mouth and swiping his sperm on the teacher’s lips with his length.  
  
Josh whimpered, his lips chasing after his student’s dick, trying to close around it, but the taller man just laughed at him, totally amused at this display.  
  
“Told you he’s a bitch,” the other male in the room spoke again, and Josh bowed his head as he heard footsteps coming closer.  
  
“You shy now?” the other one taunted, rubbing Justin’s come across Josh’s cheek. The bound teacher didn’t reply but kept his head down, eyes shut.  
  
“Bet your little slut-hole wants a dick in it again, yeah?”

Josh remained quiet.  
  
“You're scaring him,” Justin chuckled, his hand pumping his sex, readying himself for another round.  
  
“Scared?” the man asked, his fingers on Josh’s chin, forcing him to look up. “Are you?” he asked ever so slowly, his mocking smile widening ever so slowly, as Josh’s eyes flipped open in shock. “Hello, babe.” He did a little wave, an annoying gesture, as if he was talking to a little kid.  
  
Josh felt heat surge to his head as he registered the man’s face.  
  
“Fuck you, Ken Suson!” he screamed, launching his body against his boyfriend, completely forgetting that he was bound, and crashing on his chest down on the floor.  
  
“Why so angry, baby?” Ken taunted.  
  
“You fucking asshole!” Josh growled, eyes burning as anger welled in his chest. He couldn’t believe it. His ever-proper, quiet lover, the president of the student council, who was running for Magna cum Laude did this to him. Josh was livid.  
  
Ken's eyes raked Josh’s body and he licked his lips as the older man twisted on the floor, trying to free himself from the ropes while keeping his smoldering eyes at Ken.  
  
“Uh-oh… you made him angry,” Justin chided and almost jumped when Josh snapped at him.  
  
“You shut the fuck up, de Dios!”  
  
“But you did tell me once you wanted this… Your biggest kink…” Ken said, kneeling before Josh, thumbing the other’s lips, taking it away with a laugh as Josh tried to bite him.  
  
“That’s cute, baby,” Ken chuckled, teasing the strands on Josh’s forehead. “I thought I’d indulge your fantasy. Lucky you, your student here was more than willing to help.”  
  
“Fuck you! Untie me!” Josh hissed, eyes now reduced to slits.  
  
Ken laughed, throwing his head back. “You're so much sexier when you're angry, Josh,” he said, then flipped the bound teacher on his back to throw Josh’s legs over his shoulders.  
  
“You're fucking hurting me!”  
  
“Seems like it, but your cock’s still hard.” Ken reached out and gripped the base of Josh’s sex, thumb circling the leaking slit, making the teacher moan despite himself. “Such a little tease you are, Josh.”  
  
“You won't be smiling later, Suson,” Josh said through gritted his teeth and biting his lower lip as he tried not to whimper when Ken stroked the tip of his cock.  
  
“Too much talk, baby,” Ken smacked Josh’s ass and spat on his hand to lube his cock before thrusting inside Josh.  
  
Josh arched his back as Ken began to fuck him, steadily gaining pace with each thrust. The ropes around his body seemed to have tightened as the teacher found himself straining for completion, lust completely drowning his anger.  
  
And then he saw Justin above him, hard cock in hand. And before he could say a thing, the younger man was face-fucking Josh. The teacher moaned deep in his throat, doing his best not to choke on his student’s cock while Ken shifted and lifted Josh’s ass off the floor for a better angle, fucking him deeper.

Ken smiled as he heard Josh’s muffled moan against Justin’s cock, while jerking his hips to meet each down-thrust. Ken knew he was hitting Josh’s sweet spot just by how desperate his whimpers sounded. He kept his hand on Josh’s sex as he continued to fuck into him, their skin slapping, his other hand gripping his lover’s hip as he pounded in and out of Josh’s tightness.  
  
“You close baby?” Ken huffed, feeling Josh’s cock pulsing in his hand.  
  
“Fuck!” Justin shouted as he pulled out. Then, aiming his cock at Josh’s mouth, he spurted his slick white cum on his teacher’s face and lips.  
  
Josh hummed low in his throat, licking the corner of his lips, tasting Justin’s cum, and moaning as his orgasm drew closer. His body tensed as he came, white splatters of his cum decorating his chest and abs as he threw his head back, the cords of his neck tight, his body shaking.  
  
“Damn gorgeous…” Ken hissed, his hand keeping a firm grip on Josh’s sex, stroking slowly as he thrust erratically, losing control by each second.  
  
“Ken…” Josh moaned, not tearing his lust-clouded eyes from his boyfriend.  
  
Ken groaned, hurriedly getting up and planting his feet at Josh’s sides. With a shaking hand, he aimed his cock at Josh’s face and shot his cum right onto the teacher’s parted lips, shivering and gasping as he came.  
  
Josh’s lips curled to a lazy smile, his tongue peeking out and lapping at the wetness that Ken and Justin covered him with. He hummed and closed his eyes as the bitter-salty flavor seeped his palette.  
  
Ken smiled, too. Then yanking Josh by the nape, he frotted with the teacher, their tongues slithering clumsily, before the taller man pulled away, leaving a thin trail of saliva between their lips.  
  
“You’re welcome,” he said.  
  
“As sexy as the idea of shibari is, my arms are just about to be torn out from their sockets,” Josh replied, raising an eyebrow. “So do you mind?”  
  
“But we were planning to keep you like this for a whole day.” Justin said, kneeling beside his friend and dipping his head to lick off a dollop of the teacher’s cum on his nipple. Josh moaned.  
  
“Fuck you two,” Josh smirked, but frowned a little after. “Seriously, Ken, my arms feel – I can't feel them, okay?”  
  
The man above him nodded and bent down, kissing him swiftly before unceremoniously turning him on his stomach.  
  
“Ever heard of the word careful, you dick!” Josh hissed.

Ken and Justin just laughed, and Josh cussed at them again.  
  
As soon as his arms were freed, Josh stretched them out, flexing each limb while wincing. Two pairs of very long arms surrounded his waist, and the teacher moaned loudly as the two taller men spread kisses on his neck and earlobe.  
  
“You wanna take a bath with us, baby?”

Ken slipped two fingers inside Josh’s wet ass, making the teacher mewl, leaning into Justin’s chest as his student nibbled on his neck, sucking into the skin until it grew into a purplish red blotch – a mark that he couldn’t hide unless he wore a turtleneck. The bastard.  
  
“Why should we if I’ll just end up dirty again? Ahh…”Josh’s eyes fluttered close as Ken’s fingers dug deeper.  
  
“Filthy…” Justin moaned into his teacher’s ear, and Josh purred.  
  
“Nasty,” Ken added.

Josh smiled at them, then gasped as Ken pulled his fingers out.

Ken shuffled to his feet to help Josh get up, but his boyfriend stopped him. He raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
  
“Is this the part where you’ll call the police to arrest us?” Justin joked, and Josh just flicked a finger at his nose.  
  
“ _Gago,_ I just want to say something,” he said as the two looked on. “The next time you want to try a new kink, tell me, okay?”  
  
“But that wouldn’t be as exciting,” Ken reasoned.  
  
“Don’t tell me on the same day you're doing it. Just let me know you’re doing it,” Josh explained, and the two nodded.  
  
“Alrightee then…” Josh said, moving to stand up, but halting again.  
  
“Now what?” Justin rolled his eyes.  
  
“I was just thinking… I don’t mind kidnapping Sejun and tying him up.” Josh said, smirking at the image of his stuck-up cousin taking it like a pro.   
  
“Are we telling him?” Ken asked, excited.  
  
“Hell no,” Josh laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: *runs away and cackles into the night*

Top of Form


End file.
